vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracovish
Summary Dracovish is a Water/Dragon type fossil Pokémon introduced in generation 8. Just outside of Stow-on-Side is a fossil scientist named Cara Liss, who can combine fossils together and revive them to create a new Pokémon. When the bird and drake fossils are combined with her machine, a Dracovish is born. Like the other Pokémon who can be created through the machine, Dracovish's combined dragon and fish parts aren't very compatible with each other, and as a result it struggles to exist. Its body is that of a dragon, capable of reaching incredible running speed on land, but its fish mouthparts and gills make it so that it cannot breathe outside of water. Overhunting its own prey led to its extinction. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Dracovish Origin: Pokémon (Sword/Shield) Gender: Genderless Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Fossil Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry (Can rend the target using its gills via Fishious Rend) Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (via Ancient Power), Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Damage Boost (Fishious Rend deals double damage is Dracovish attacks before the opponent does), Dynamax Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should be on par with the likes of Dawn's Piplup) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to and keep up with second stage Pokémon) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Mantyke) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: Unknown, cannot breathe out of water Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Dragon and Fairy type moves do double damage to it, cannot breathe outside of water despite its great speed on land Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Water Absorb:' If Dracovish has this ability, water-based attacks heal it instead of damaging it. *'Strong Jaw: '''If Dracovish has this ability, its biting attacks will do 50% more damage. *'(Hidden Ability) Sand Rush: If Dracovish has this ability, its speed doubles in a sandstorm. '''Learnset (by levelling up): *'Tackle:' An attack where the user tackles the opponent. *'Water Gun:' Blasts the target with water. *'Protect:' Creates a barrier that can successfully block any attack. It doesn't always work properly however, and its chance of failing to work increases with each successive use. *'Brutal Swing:' User swings its body around wildly to inflict Dark-type damage on everything within its vicinity. *'Ancient Power:' User attacks the target with a prehistoric power that hurls magical rocks. It has a 10% chance to raise all of the user's stats by 50%. *'Bite:' Bites the target, inflicting Dark-type damage. *'Dragon Breath:' Attacks the opponents with an incredible blast of breath. Inflicts Dark type damage, and may paralyze the target. *'Stomp:' The target gets stomped on with a big foot. May briefly make the opponent flinch. *'Super Fang:' The user bites down on the target with powerful fangs. Cuts the target's HP in half. *'Crunch:' Essentially a stronger version of Bite. Crunches the target up with sharp teeth, inflicting Dark type damage with a chance of lowering their defense. *'Fishious Rend:' User rends the opponent up with hard gills. The attack is twice as powerful if the user strikes with this move before this opponent. *'Dragon Pulse:' The target is attacked with a powerful shockwave generated by the user's mouth. Deals Dragon type damage. *'Dragon Rush:' User rams into the opponent with overwhelming menace. May also make the target flinch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Pokemon Category:Fossil Pokemon Category:Fish Category:Dragons Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Fusions Category:Hybrids Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Dynamax Users